goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
Momo YouMookSaidTimon (ShimmeringNight)
Momo YouMookSaidTimon (now known on her new account as ShimmeringNight) is a famous GoAnimate user. However, she is now a bad user for making grounded videos out of Darby. Overview ShimmeringNight is best known for making GoAnimate videos with GoAnimate versions of cartoon and anime characters. She also has done things other than grounding videos using GoAnimate, such as gameplay of a fictitious video game called Magical Girl Adventures, a short film called The Story of the Pop Star Dolls, channel bumpers, a reading of a Spinpasta story written by Momo YouMookSaidTimon, and the short lived Ask Momo YouMookSaidTimon. The first GoAnimate grounded video Momo YouMookSaidTimon uploaded on her former account was Anthone is Grounded For Life!, and the last GoAnimate grounded video uploaded on her former account was "KimiTheAnimationGuy1 gets Grounded on Christmas". In late June 2014, after a five hiatus due to real life conflicts, mainly school, Momo YouMookSaidTimon started using her sub account, DarkestNight, which is also used to make YouTube Poops and AMVs, to make new GoAnimate videos. Her latest grounding series is Darby Gets Grounded, focusing on Darby from My Friends Tigger and Pooh, but she cancelled the Darby gets grounded series later on because VTM on YT and other Youtubers didn't like the videos out of Darby. So, ShimmeringNight is now a troublemaker. Likes TV shows and movies and characters from TV shows and movies: Britt Allcroft's Magic Adventures of Mumfie, Bristle from Britt Allcroft's Magic Adventures of Mumfie, The Secretary of Night from Magic Adventures of Mumfie, Doraemon, Frozen, toddler Anna from Frozen, Olaf from Frozen, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, Sunset Shimmer, Demon Sunset Shimmer, Pinkie Pie, the Pretty Cure franchise, The Rocky Horror Picture Show (although she hasn't seen the whole movie on home video or in theaters, but she has read the script and a plot summary), Columbia from The Rocky Horror Picture Show, Magenta from The Rocky Horror Picture Show, Shock Treatment (Rocky Horror spin-off movie, this is the only Rocky Horror movie she has watched, since it was rated PG), Janet Weiss/Majors (Shock Treatment version) Magical (Ojamajo) Doremi, Hana-chan from Magical Doremi Dokka-n!, Garfield and Friends, U.S. Acres (Orson's Farm), Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Nagisa Momoe from Madoka Magica, Team Hot Wheels: Origin of Awesome, VeggieTales, LarryBoy, Rugrats, Fairly Odd Parents, CatDog, The Lion King, The Lion King's Timon and Pumbaa, Lizzy McGuire, Disney Princesses, Anastasia, The Wizard of Oz, Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return, Love's Labour's Lost (2000 film) Foods: Takoyaki, pocky, chocolate, chicken wings, spicy food, boneless spare ribs, anpan, fried chicken '''Music: '''J-Pop, Pop, songs from musicals and films Dislikes Users that yell at her for hating their works, gore and trigger art (she isn't triggered by it, when she looked it up during the 4chan raid of Tumblr, it nearly made her throw up), death, Riff Raff from The Rocky Horror Picture Show, people who hate her, annoying people, DJs and other types loud music (they give her a headache) and people who make fake VHS openings, claiming that they are real (not fake or homemade), UTTP members. Gallery Screen shot 2014-07-13 at 7.40.05 PM.png|Momo YouMookSaidTimon's first avatar Screen shot 2014-07-13 at 7.38.57 PM.png|Momo YouMookSaidTimon's last avatar before she did videos as "ShimmeringNight". Category:Characters who can fly Category:Female Characters Category:Good Users Category:GoAnimate Fans Category:Grounded Video Creators Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY'S Allies Category:YouTubers Category:Disney fans Category:My little pony fans Category:Awesome Users Category:Awesome Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:People who aren't creepy Category:Doraemon Fans Category:2012 Goanimate Debuts Category:Troublemakers Category:Anti-Darby Category:Grounded people Category:Bad Characters Category:Former Good Users Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters